Placeres y vicios
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: Después de un encuentro fortuito Kasamatsu acabará en casa de Aomine. AoKasa /Lemon


***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·***

Estaba empezando a anochecer pero eso no le importaba. Hoy como de costumbre no había ido al entrenamiento ¿Para qué? Era tremendamente aburrido. Ya eso no le motivaba.

Se había pasado casi toda la tarde durmiendo y ahora estaba lleno de energía. Se dirigiría a una cancha un tanto alejada de la ciudad. Allí donde solía ir a practicar él solo. Le gustaba esa en particular porque al estar a las afueras casi siempre estaba vacia.

Pero ese día no lo estaba.

Reparo en el chico moreno que estaba lanzando varios tiros desde media distancia. Se quedo observandole hasta que la pelota salio disparada alejándose , quedándose a escasos metros de donde estaba él.

Sí, estaba casi seguro que era él. No solía recordar a la gente. Pero siempre había excepciones.

-Kasamatsu del equipo Kaijo ¿Verdad? -el aludido se quedo parado sorprendido de ver al chico de la generación milagrosa delante suyo.

-¿Aomine del Too?

El chico de cabellos azulados cogió el balón y se acerco hasta donde estaba el más bajo.

-¿Te hace un uno contra uno? -le reto.

No lo podía evitar, siempre que se encontraba con alguien fuerte le daban ganas de desafiarle y ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar. Quería demostrarle que él era el mejor. Que solo él mismo podía vencerse. En el fondo, solo era una estrategia para seguir subiendo su ego, que parecía no tener fin. Era una forma no solo de pasar el rato sino de corroborar su teoría, que no había nadie capaz de superarle.

Kasamatsu le miro desconfiado ¿Un uno contra uno con uno de los de la generación? ¿Pero acaso estaba loco? No hacía falta enfrentarse a él para saber que era mucho más superior. Cuando se trataba de jugadores de la generación milagrosa era otra historia , jugaban a otro nivel.

Aún así le había desafiado. No iba a negarse a un combate.

Finalmente sonrió de medio lado.

-Que así sea -Aomine le lanzó el balón para que empezase él.

Kasamatsu con una velocidad impresionante lanzo un triple que pillo desprevenido al otro.

-¡Oi, que manera de jugar más sucia! -espetó molesto al ver que había sido el primero en encestar – Enfrentate a mi sin miedo.

-No te tengo miedo.

Esta vez fue Aomine que con un brillante driblaje se deshizo de su defensa y encesto con un tiro muy elegante.

El tiempo paso casi volando y cuando se dieron cuenta la noche ya se había adueñado del cielo. Ambos chicos sudorosos y visiblemente alterados por el enfrentamiento, pararon al ver que ya casi no se veía nada. Apenas una farola vieja alumbraba el lugar.

El marcador favorecía al de piel más morena pero aún así, el capitán de Kaijo no se había quedado atrás. Haciendo alarde de su buena técnica y agilidad no había permitido que encestase tantas veces como Aomine hubiese querido.

-No ha estado mal -declaro Aomine devolviéndole la pelota -Me has echo pasar un buen rato. Espero que se repita.

-Lo mismo digo -metió el balón en una bolsa que llevaba y cogió su mochila -Nos vemos.

Había empezado a emprender la marcha cuando otra vez la voz de Aomine se entrometió.

-Vivo cerca. ¿Te vienes? -No tenía sueño y la verdad no apetencia tener que quedarse despierto sin nada que hacer.

Otra vez le tomo por sorpresa.

Nunca había hablado con él más de dos frases en algún partido y ahora en un día se habían enfrentado y le estaba invitando hasta a su casa. ¿Que locura estaba pasando?

-Bueno, ¿No vas a intentar secuestrarme, no? -soltó burlesco lo que provoco una sonrisa en la boca de Aomine.

-No me haría falta secuestrarte -dijo tranquilamente.

Kasamatsu emprendió la marcha al lado del más alto. Sin duda ese Aomine era un tipo extraño a ojos de Kasamatsu. Su actitud dejaba mucho que desear. Engreído, chulo, fachenda, con el ego demasiado subido, creyéndose el mejor ...Ese tipo de personas le sacaban de quicio.

-¿Como os va en el equipo? -pregunto Aomine.

-Nos va bastante bien. Tenemos a una gran estrella. Kise es impresionante.

-No tanto como yo -y una vez más tenía esa sonrisita en sus labios que hacía crispar los nervios del chico de cabello moeno.

-Te lo tienes muy creído -termino diciendo irritado de que siempre tuviese que ser así.

-Soy bueno. Soy el mejor ¿Qué tiene de malo que lo diga?

-Siempre hay alguien que es mejor que nosotros.

-Nunca me he encontrado con nadie que sea mejor que yo. Por eso para mi el baloncesto se ha vuelto algo tan aburrido… -dijo con desgana.

-¿Entonces por qué sigues jugando?

Aomine se quedo pensativo. ¿Por qué seguía jugando? Sí, esa era una buena pregunta.

-Es una forma de pasar el rato -en el fondo sabía que había algo más que eso, pero Aomine prefería no pensar en ello.

-Que poco ambicioso….

Para Kasamatsu el baloncesto era algo completamente diferente. Le gustaba jugar, le gustaba liderar su equipo y se le daba bien hacerlo. Había saboreado la viictoria, del mismo modo que lo había hecho con la amarga derrota.

-Es aquí, pasa -dijo al llegar a casa. Dejo que Kasamatsu entrase primero -Esta un poco desordenado pero bueno…

-¡Ah! No importa.

La casa estaba bien, pero al llegar a la habitación de Aomine entendió el porque de su comentario. Estaba echa un desastre. Revistas y ropa sucia por el suelo. Su armario entre abierto dejaba ver parte de su vestimenta, colgada de cualquier modo. Zapatillas desordenadas, y muchas cosas por el suelo, que Kasamatsu prefirió no saber que eran.

-Voy a traer un par de coca colas -aviso saliendo.

La cama de Aomine estaba por supuesto sin hacer. Parte de su sabana chocaba por el suelo.

Cogió una de las revistas que estaban encima de su cama comprobando al instante de que se trataba.

-Joder -la soltó de inmediato.

¿Como podía ser tan pervertido y desvergonzado? Dejando su porno esparcido por cualquier lado.

Kasamatsu suspiro. ¿En donde se había metido?

Cuando Aomine regreso le ofreció una lata de coca cola.

-Toma ¿Nos vemos algo? Tengo videos que estoy seguro te van a interesar -Kasamatsu le miro cauto, frunciendo el ceño-No, no es nada guarro, no me mires así -rió

-Tienes la habitación hecha un asco -dijo dejando sus cosas encima de la cama de Aomine.

-Un poco. Siempre digo que lo haré mañana y así sigue.

-Eres un caso perdido -Aomine le paso uno de los videos que tenia en su estantería.

-¿Que te parece este?

-¿Instituto Kaijo? -pregunto al leer la etiqueta de la película -¿Qué es esto?

-Momoi me los pasa. Nos dice que es parte del entrenamiento vernos los partidos de los contrincantes. Yo nunca me he visto ninguno -confeso abiertamente.

-¿Tú pasas de todo, no?

-Algo así -metió la cinta en el reproductor y le dio al play.

Se tiro encima de la cama recostándose cómodamente. Era bastante grande, con lo que quedaba espacio. Aomine dio un par de golpecitos en la colcha dándole a entender que tomase asiento en la misma. Kasamatsu se sentó a un lado.

Para sorpresa del moreno la cinta no era otra que un partido de ambos equipos (Too Vs Kaijo).

-¿Por qué has puesto esta?

-Para que veas lo bien que juegas.

Kasamatsu no supo con certeza si lo había dicho con sarcasmo, a modo de burla o si estaba hablando en serio. Se mantuvo callado observando con atención la cinta.

Verlo desde fuera sin duda no era lo mismo que cuando estabas en la cancha. Podías prestar mejor atención a ciertas jugadas, pases o movimientos, que en el partido, por la tensión, por el movimiento o simplemente el ritmo del partido pasaban desapercibidos.

Kasamatsu ya sabía lo impresionante que era Aomine, pero al verle en la pantalla lo corroboro. Era alguien prodigioso. De ese tipo de jugadores que solo salen 1 en 100 años. Le jodia un poco admitirlo pero sobrepasaba a Kise en muchos aspectos.

-¿No dices nada? -hablo Aomine al ver que el chico de pelo moreno se mantenía muy callado y concentrado -¿O es que te has quedado embobado mirándome?

A Kasamatsu le dio un brinco el cuerpo al oír aquello. No iba tan desencaminado.

-¡Eh! Idiota no te pases -gruño desafiándole con la mirada.

-Te picas enseguida senpai. Eres tan fácil de alterar.

¿Senpai? Así solía llamarle Kise. Desde siempre había cogido la manía y ya nada había podido quitársela. Pero de la boca de Aomine sonaba diferente.

-Vale, vale. Ya veo que tú no eres mucho de bromas. Siendo así, no se como aguantas el carácter del rubio.

-¿De Kise? Casi siempre acabo dándole de palos o metiéndole algún golpe. Es muy irritante.

-¿Te gusta? -soltó tomando desprevenido al capitán.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que si te gusta el modelo -Kasamatsu se quedo sin responder -Siempre se os ve juntos por todas partes.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? -evadió contestar desviando otra vez la mirada hacía la película que seguía mostrándose.

-No, nada. Ya veo que también eres muy reservado.

-Y tú demasiado atrevido.

-Eso es lo mio -había notado que a Kasamatsu ese tipo de preguntas y comentarios le ponían nervioso y eso a Aonime le pareció divertido.

El capitán se fijo en el reloj de la pared. Eran más de las 11.

-Debería irme -dijo dispuesto a levantarse.

Aomine puso una pierna encima de las suyas.

-Si te vas me voy a aburrir.

-¿Y esa es razón para que me quede?

-Si te vas a estas horas solo, alguien te puede secuestrar -comento acordándose de lo que le había dicho Kasamatsu minutos antes.

-Eres tú quién quiere hacerlo.

Aomine sonrió y con la misma agilidad que utilizaba para el baloncesto y haciendo alarde de su pasmosa velocidad lo tumbo encima de la cama y se posiciono encima de él.

Enseguida el cuerpo del mayor reacciono a la defensiva y se tenso. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ahora de repente tenía a Aomine encima suyo mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué te crees que haces? -lo empujo de mala manera intentando que el chico de cabello azul le dejase -¡Dejate de bromas! -protesto.

-Hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto. Tengo que darte las gracias -bajo levemente su cabeza hasta casi rozar la de Kasamatsu .Hoy ha sido un día diferente para mi. Me lo he pasado bien jugando contigo. Me has echo reír, Me diviertes.

-Yo no soy un puto payaso que tenga que entretenerte -no le había gustado la forma en que Aomine había dicho aquello.

-Encima te haces el duro, y eso me pone -revelo sin tapujos.

-¿De qué coño hablas? Como no te quites de encima te doy una patada en los huevos -pero ni antes tales palabras Aomine se echo atrás.

Le gustaba, le incitaba. Lejos de intimidarle, para Aomine era un juego. Todo lo que le contestaba Kasamatsu era un placer para sus oídos.

Estrecho sus muñecas llevando los brazos del mayor por encima de su cabeza, evitando así que pusiese zafarse.

-No seas tan grosero. Esto es algo que nos puede llegar a gustar a los dos.

Termino de cortar la distancia y bajo su boca hasta el cuello del moreno. Sintió de inmediato que el cuerpo de Kasamatsu temblaba ante el roce de sus labios sobre su piel.

-Por mucho que digas, tu cuerpo habla por si solo.

-Tú...bastardo… -estaba claro que Aomine le doblaba en fuerza aún así intento resistirse -Ni se te ocurra tocarme…

-Ya lo estoy haciendo...

Y empezó a lamer despacio su cuello, con suma lentitud. Deleitándose en ello.

Sí, no había duda de que estaba del todo cachondo. Y la culpa la tenía ese tipo que estaba debajo suya. El capitán del Kaijo.

A pesar de que Aomine siempre había salido con muchas chicas y se podía decir que era un chico con experiencia, en ese preciso instante se sentía un novato. Y le estaba gustado esa sensación de probar algo nuevo.

Las mujeres con las que había estado eran diferentes. Siempre acababan rendidas a sus pies. No tenía que esforzarse. Ni se preocupaba en conocerlas. Se habían vuelto tan aburridas como el propio básquet. Pero por fin tenía algo que se le resistía. Y eso hacía que lo desease a toda costa.

-Que bien hueles… -susurro roncamente al pasar sus labios por su oreja -Tu olor me vuelve loco…

Kasamatsu que seguía presionándole para que se quitase de encima termino escupiéndole, acertando de lleno en la cara del peliazul.

En la cara de Aomine se asomó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tienes agallas -paso un dedo por el escupitajo y se lo llevo la boca -Una pena que no estés en nuestro equipo -dejó de hacer presión y Kasamatsu aprovecho para zafarse echándolo a un lado de manera brusca.

-Miserable… -refunfuño visiblemente alterado.

Se fue directo hacia la puerta pero antes de que pudiese abrirla Aomine le engancho un brazo.

-¡Hey, hey! Lo siento… -Kasamatsu vio como su expresión antes altanera y de superioridad cambiaba a una más neutral -He perdido los papeles…

-Joder te has pasado tres pueblos. ¿Qué tenías pensado? ¿Violarme? -Aomine rompió el contacto.

-Si te soy sincero. No hubiese podido -el moreno le observo sin entender -Estoy tan acostumbrado a hacer todo lo que yo quiera y que me dejen hacerlo, que me había olvidado de lo que era que me rechazasen.

-Tú nunca vas a saber perder -sentenció serio.

-No tengo pensando perder. Ni siquiera contigo -se acerco hasta el chico moreno, haciendo que este retrocediera hasta chocar contra la paread -Hoy por primera vez en mucho tiempo he vuelto a sentirme vivo. Y eso te lo tengo que agradecer a ti -cogió levemente su mentón y le beso en la boca.

Al volver a abrir los ojos Aomine se topo con los de su contrario que le miraban con una expresión que no supo descifrar. ¿Sorpresa? ¿Conmoción? ¿Rechazo? No, sin duda esto último no parecía ser una opción. Esta vez Kasamatsu a pesar de no colaborar en el beso , no había puesto resistencia.

-No te vayas todavía -dijo volviendo a dejar un espacio entre él y el capitán del Kaijo -Es todo un logro que no me hayas dado un puñetazo en la boca -termino comentando al darse cuenta que Kasamatsu se había quedado inmóvil.

-Ganas no me faltan.

-No te cortes. Aunque no me hago cargo de lo que pase luego -sin querer seguía picándole y es que no podía evitarlo. Le animaba -Te gano en fuerza. De eso ya te has dado cuenta.

-Tu actitud arrogante da asco -Aomine volvió a tomar asiento en su cama descolocada mientras el moreno seguía de pie al lado de la puerta.

-Que duro ¿Ni siquiera vas a darme una oportunidad? No se me da bien esto de hacer nuevas amistades. Pero lo he intentado.

-Por mi te puedes ir a la mierda.

.

.

,

"Recuerdo perfectamente ese día"

 ***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·***

El cuerpo de Kasamatsu se retorcía de placer cada vez que una estocada de Aomine le golpeaba. Gemía dejando que esa fuese su manera de expresar el gustazo que sentía.

Aomine no solo estaba bien dotado, sino que le manejaba a la perfección. Se lo estaba follando que daba gusto.

-No te calles. Sigue gimiendo -jadeo el más alto. Los gemidos de Kasamatsu le desbordaban más que otra cosa -Gime para mi…

Kasamatsu tembló al sentir como la erección de su contrario se metía tocando hasta el fondo. Los espasmos no tardaron en adueñarse de su cuerpo. Su vista medio nublada y ráfagas de placer le avisaron de que no tardaría mucho en correrse.

-Ahh...argh…-

Aomine al ver que iba a descargar se apresuró en darle más duro haciendo que toda su cama chirriase al son del vaivén de cada embestida. La cara de placer que le devolvía Kasamatsu era suficiente para no solo ponerle al máximo sino para tener que controlarse luego de aguantar y no correrse a la ligera.

Nunca había experimentado algo semejante. El sexo con ese chico era extraordinario. Algo de otro mundo. Llegaba a orgasmos tales que le dejaban exhausto toda la noche. Pero solo hasta la siguiente donde volvería a follarselo. Sin miramientos.

Así había sido desde entonces. Desde ese día.

-¿Estás bien? -pregunto el de tez más morena -¿Me he pasado? -cuestiono al ver la cara de Kasamatsu -Como siga así acabaré por romperte el culo.

Iba a rechistar pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo los labios y la lengua de Aomine ya se habían colado en su boca.

Tan brusco e incluso ruin. De caricias rudas y besos fogosos. De malas palabras y acciones rápidas.

Aomine se dejo caer encima de Kasamatsu depositando su cabeza en el pecho de este.

-Otra noche perfecta -susurro Aomine -¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde ese día? ¿Lo recuerdas?

Lo recordaba perfectamente. Ese día fue el principio de uno de tantos que seguirían.

-Tres meses.

-¿Ya? Como pasa el tiempo . Y aquí sigues. Pegadito a mi -la respiración de ambos aún agitada estaba empezando a tranquilizarse.

Kasamatsu cerró los ojos.

 ***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·***

.

.

,

-Por mi te puedes ir a la mierda.

-¿En serio? Serías el novio perfecto -como si de una bala se tratase aquello dejo a Kasamatsu aturdido. No entendía los desviaros y el comportamiento de ese tipo -Yo en cambio, iba a ser el peor novio del mundo. No creo que ni siquiera mereciera esa palabra…

-¿De qué me estás hablando?

-¿Saldrías conmigo?

Kasamatsu no le contestó. Salió por la puerta tan rápido como había entrado. Y aún así la noche siguiente volvió. Y la siguiente. Y la siguiente.

Tres meses. Acostarse con Aomine era un mal habito al principio. Un vicio del día a día. Y se había convertido en una necesidad.

¿Salir con Aomine? Quizás podía plantearselo.


End file.
